Leia and the Emperor
by Ingabritta
Summary: Leia meets Emperor Palpatine for the first time


**Saluted by the Emperor**

Leia was tense and a little nervous facing this new experience. For the first time she was to accompany her father, senator Bail Organa, to pay the respect for the Emperor at one of his receptions. It was the period when the new young senators were to be presented at court and then start to fullfill their duty in the senate.

It was the right time for senator Leia Organa to go to Coruscant, be introduced at court and partipate in a senate session for the first time. Now she was eighteen years old, which her father believed was a good time to start as a politician. Her aunts agreed, but for a different reason.

Aunt Celia told Leia in confidence "Your father doesn't want the emperor to catch sight of you too early, my beautiful child, or he would like to include you in his harem." Leia was used to be raised by aunts instead of by a mother, since her mother had died when she was little. By this time she also had learned that the couple she had always thought were her parents, in fact were not. She was adopted and she knew they loved her very much, but sometimes she heard the aunts talk about her real mother – beautiful and sad. "I believe the emperor was interested in her too" aunt Rose said "but he didn't stand a chance."

The reception was to take place before noon, then there would be a luncheon reception and during the afternoon came the ceremony for the new senators. Of course there was talk about that the Senate had no real power and that the emperor was an absolute ruler. But as long as there was a chance to fight for democracy Leia wanted to do so, following her father's example.

Her maid July had arranged Leia's long chestnut hair into long thin braids, artistically wrapped around her head. Her dress was blue and golden organza, with wide trousers and a glittering tunic. Her father was dressed in white uniform and a cape. They gathered in a big hall in the palace together with a large crowd of people. Droids went around offering drinks and snacks. Bail greeted most of the persons, who he knew.

There were guards at every door, wearing red helmuts and red capes. One grand door opened and the guards showed the the way into a gallery. In front was a big platform. Bail and Leia followed the line entering the gallery. There, on the platform, the Republic's mightiest men were seen. On a big throne sat an old man, slightly bent, dressed in a wide cloak. To his left a long man was standing and there was no doubt who he was, with his black helmut and all dressed in black. It was Darth Vader.

The left part of the platform was occupied by four stunningly beautiful women, dressed in sensational dresses. One of them, with black hair and dressed in a very decolletée red dress, looked at the crowd with interest. Aunt Celia went behind Leia. "Those are the emperor's concubines. The black-haired woman is Rogana. She scrutinizes the crown for potential competitors. The one who can bear the emperor an heir has her future secured. I don't think anyone will succeed – he is to old and feeble to beget a child who will live. He should have thought of that earlier. He already has a successor – Lord Vader." Leia looked at the podium. "Does Vader have any children?" – "Not that we know of. But perhaps that will show."

The queue moved slowly. Every senator presented one or two new senators to the emperor, who bent forward and took the newcomer's hand. Some of the young ones took the emperor's hand, faking a kiss for reverence. When Leia came closer she saw that the emperor had removed the hood of his cloak and showed his face. It was old and wrinkled but his nose was elegantly bent and he had a firm jaw. His hair was white and fairly long but thin. She remembered old portraits of him as chancellor Palpatine, and already then the edge of his hair was high. But then his eyes were brown – now there were yellow.

When Leia passed the women she felt Rogana's gaze at her – did she fear a competitor? Bail Organa presented his daughter to the emperor, who stretched out his hand for Leia to take. It was strong and wiry and she brought it to her lips, meeting his eyes. His hand trembled and his eyes widened for a moment. "Senator Leia Organa?" he then said. "Yes, Sire." – "Welcome to Coruscant." She nodded. The emperor then turned his attention to the next party. Leia felt that Darth Vader looked at her rather than she saw it. She heard the hissing sound as the breathed. Bail took her by the elbow and went away in a haste. "Do you have anything against Lord Vader?" she asked. He lowered his voice, "I have never liked him."

They went to the big hall where luncheon was served. Now Leia no longer felt nervous and she could relax. She talked to a lot of people, both ones she new from before and new aquaintances. Half an hour before the meeting started she went to the ladies' room. When leaving it one of the red-dressed guards approached her. "Would you care to accompany me please, senator?" he said. Leia hesitated. "It is perfectly safe, I assure you" he said.

The guard led Leia to a small room, let her in and then left. The room was in semidarkness. A form stepped out of the darkness and she was not surprised. Now the hood of his coat hid part of his face. He came closer and she noticed he was tall and no longer bent. Then he took off the hood. "You are not afraid of me I hope?" he said. "Sire" she said making a bow. "You don't have to bow. It is very interesting to meet you today. I felt the force. You didn't?" She shook her head , confused. "No, of course you don't know of the force, nobody told you. I will not do it until the right time comes. Not even he knows." He took her hand. She tried to withdraw it but didn't manage, his grip was firm. "You are as beautiful as you mother – yes I admired her – but she was stubborn. She didn't have the force – like you." He let go of her hand. "Please don't think this is an attempt to find a new concubine, I have enough of them, ambitious for power and influence." He put forward his chin. "And truly I was never really interested in sex." His eyes narrowed. "I prefer power. But an heir with the force that I possess.." - he made a gesture and a bowl on a nearby table fell to the floor and broke - "and yours, would rule the universe." He touched her cheek with his fingers and she felt weak and enchanted. Her passivity encouraged him and he put his hand around her neck and kissed her. As in trance she parted her lips for him. Then she was aware of the situation and broke free. "My force – I don't posses any force." – "You do, although you don't know it yet. I felt it at once. But luckily he didn't, not yet. Imagine, your child and mine, ruling the galaxes!" Palpatine spread his arms.

"You are mad! Mad for power! Force or not, I don't want to have your child." Leia went towards the door. "Who is he? What does my father know?" In that moment the door slid open and Bail Organa entered. "What is happening here? Is it necessary to defend my daughter's honor?" The emperor took on his hood. "Nothing like that, senator Organa. I wanted to remind her of the force – which you know of." Bail grew pale and his mouth fell open. Leia watched him, worried. The emperor smiled maliciously. "Even if you hid it from him and everybody else, you and Kenobi, nothing escapes me. You must understand that. But I will not tell until it is time." Bail composed himself. Palpatine pointed at Leia. "I just said that a child of her and me would rule the world, but you would never agree to that. What a pity!" Bail put his arm around his daughter. "The meeting will soon start. With your permission, Sire.." – "You may go – for the time being. "

They hurried away. "What did he mean? The force? Do you know? Who is he?" Organa stopped. "I don't want to tell you. Don't you see? Still more than before it's best not to know too much." – "But the emperor knows. " – "Stay away from him, and from Lord Vader, for as long as you can." Leia nodded.

The emperor left the room, upset and in haste. Followed by his guards he went to the concubine's parlour. He looked at them, then made his choice. The guard was sent to get one of them, a blonde, tall woman of Leia's age, having a sophisticated hairdo. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, hard and demanding. "Expect me tonight" he whispered. He would show them. He was not too old yet to put children into this world.


End file.
